Generally, a computer system is implemented with a mechanism for outputting various messages to a storage device for the purpose of, for example, analyzing a failure that occurred in the computer system. Further, a mechanism of automatically detecting the occurrence of a failure by monitoring messages output during operation is also considered to be implemented. For example, there is a mechanism of associating a group of messages that were output when failure occurred in the past (message patterns) with failure information and learning from the failure information associated with the message patterns. In a case where a new group of messages are output during operation, the mechanism compares the new group of messages with previous message patterns and determines whether there is a previous message pattern that matches the new group of messages. In a case where there is a matching message pattern, the failure information associated with the message pattern is reported to, for example, an administrator of the computer system.
However, the above-described mechanism may not be applicable to a different monitor target. That is, when the configuration (e.g., hardware configuration, software configuration) of the computer system to be monitored is different, the mechanism may not properly function. For example, in a case where system A and system B use different software pertaining to a given function, the messages output from the systems A and B are usually different. Therefore, it is difficult to detect a failure by comparing a group of messages output from the system B with message patterns learned by the system A. Therefore, in this case, the system A needs to learn the message patterns of the system B in addition to the message patterns of the system A.